


Day 17: When You're Standing So Near

by forsimplicityssake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, mutual feelings, not quiet get together, the diaz-buckley christmas i've always wanted, this was supposed to be a simple prompt and yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsimplicityssake/pseuds/forsimplicityssake
Summary: Eddie is dead set on the fact that he's not putting any decorations up this year. One, it's too early. Two, he's just not feeling it. Three, he’s still not sure how to bring back the magic of Christmas this year. However, when Christopher and Buck get together, Eddie knows he doesn't stand a chance.Day 17 of the I'm Your Buddie Discord 2019 Advent. Prompt: Decorating the Tree
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 17: When You're Standing So Near

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen, I had the beginning of this done forever, but the ending... super rushed. Big shout out to everyone who offered to beta, but I was so freaking last minute that I gave it to zero people to look at. It started simple and got hella out of hand. I do hope you enjoy though!
> 
> Not beta'd. Please kick me with any inconsistencies or errors!

It’s only November 24th and Eddie can’t believe it. It feels like Halloween has just ended and yet, everywhere he looks, holiday decorations tease him from up and down every street, storefront, and home. For Eddie, the date on the calendar means that there is no way in hell he’s putting up decorations. He’s an absolute miser about the idea of anything Christmas related until at least after Thanksgiving. 

As he stands in the hardware store’s parking lot, arms crossed and head turned away, he tries his best to fight off any sign of defeat. He’s putting his foot down right here, right now. No decorations. None. Nada. 

His gaze inches over to where the pickup is parked and as soon as he’s all but assaulted by sight in front of him, he snaps his head back, looking away. He will not be drawn in by this sad puppy dog routine. He absolutely will not…

“Please, Eddie—”

“Daddy—”

Oh, for goodness sake. Eddie clenches his jaw as his two favorite boys work his last nerve. Finally, his eyes settle back on Buck and Christopher, the former leaning against the side of the truck, the latter holding onto Buck’s side. They stare at Eddie with possibly the largest eyes Eddie has ever seen, Buck even going so far as to let his lower lip wobble. _Jesucristo…_

Eddie throws his hands up with feigned exasperation as he tries his best to keep a stern countenance. The gesture is enough to signal his reluctant approval and then Christopher and Buck rush him, arms coming to wrap themselves around any part of Eddie they can reach. Eddie can feel his shoulders relax and he lets out a joyous laugh. Christopher’s hands weave around one of Eddie’s thighs and Buck has both of them crushed to his chest. He’s giggling like a child and Eddie swears it’s the purest sound—besides his son’s laughter—in the entire world. 

“Okay, okay,” Eddie forces out between laughs. He raises his trapped forearms to squeeze his boys and then releases his hold, his cheeks still a lovely rose-colored shade. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

“Yay!” Christopher lets out a triumphant cheer and then he’s teetering off towards the store entrance. Buck gives Eddie a sweet, boyish grin before he chases off after Chris, yelling something about being safe in the parking lot. Eddie stays behind as he watches their retreating forms, his heartwarming at the sight. 

God, he loves these two. He just wishes he was brave enough to tell one of them exactly how much.

* * *

Buck grabs a shopping cart and then he and Christopher are zipping through aisles and aisles of holiday decor, each stopping to ooh and awe at anything they deem “pretty.” Eddie can only shake his head a laugh at their antics. He loves watching the two of them together.

As Buck gleefully shows Christopher a string of holly garland, Eddie says under his breath, “You know Buck, I didn’t realize you loved Christmas this much.”

Buck whirls around, his eyes wide, as he admonishes, “Did you not see my hat last year? Eddie, what do you take me for? A fool? Please, Christmas is my favorite holiday!” Buck’s eyes blaze with determination before his brow furrows and he quickly tacks on, “Well, maybe Halloween is my favorite. I mean, Halloween is pretty cool. You get to dress up as whatever you want. Oh, and Valentine's Day! All that chocolate! And Thanksgiving! Mmm, I love Thanksgiving…”Buck is rambling on, concerned that he’s missed a holiday. 

Suddenly, Christopher pulls at Buck’s sleeve and Buck’s lips stop moving immediately, replaced instead with a patient smile. Just like that, Buck is back to laughing with Christopher as the pair walk down the next aisle together.

Eddie is left dumbfounded, blinking as he realizes he isn’t capable of loving another grown adult more if he tried. Every ounce of his body and soul reach out to Buck whenever they’re close and even when they aren’t together, Eddie still catches himself thinking of Buck.

Fifteen minutes later and they have the entire store canvased and decorations placed in their cart. Eddie crouches down to get Christopher’s full report on their choices. His son, just like his best friend, is vibrating with energy as he rattles off that yes, he loves the multi-colored lights; no, he isn’t a fan of the big plastic decorations; and they have to—have to—get a real tree. 

“A real tree, huh?” Eddie muses and he looks up at Buck who stands proudly behind Christopher as if he has put the idea personally into his son’s head. As Christopher nods eagerly, Buck gives a fond smile and Eddie knows they have to get a real tree. 

His friend loves his son so damn much. Other than Shannon—who was still a tender subject to discuss—and possibly his Abuelita and Carla, Eddie has never seen anyone interact with Christopher the way Buck does. Thinking again, maybe even Abuelita and Carla don’t love Christopher quite in the same fashion. Buck has a way with Christopher that no one can seem to duplicate.

Buck lets Christopher help pull the items from their cart and place them on the belt at the checkout counter. Eddie again finds himself zoning out as he watches his boys together. Buck has always known exactly what to do and say with Christopher; how to help and how to let Christopher figure things out on his own. Buck is a natural dad. 

This singular thought sends a hot shudder through Eddie’s body and he tries to school his expression. 

While Eddie is busy having an internal crisis, the young woman at the checkout counter happily accepts a rather silly cat ornament from Christopher and gives it an appreciative once over. Buck stands beside Christopher as the sales associate leans over and asks, “Who helped you pick this one out? They have very good taste.” 

“Oh,” Buck cheers, “my Buck helped me!” He proceeds to look up at Buck as if the man hung the moon and stars for him, eyes so full of adoration. The employee only beams at the pair and Eddie had to catch his breath as she chirps sweetly, “Your daddy has a good eye!”

For a moment, just barely a split second while his brain goes offline, Eddie muses about what it would be like if Buck truly was Christopher’s dad. Watching the two, Eddie allows himself to see what the young woman does: a tall, handsome man and an adorable, young boy. Their hair and eyes are similar shades of dirty blond and bright blue, and it would be very easy to assume that they are father and son. Eddie can see Buck’s infectious laughter and sweet disposition in Christopher. He can also pick out his smile and nose on Christopher’s face. The more he stares at Christopher, the more he can make out equal parts of himself and Buck. It isn’t too far fetched to pretend, for a moment, that Christopher is _their_ son.

He must have been zoned out for a while, his brain attempting to compute everything that’s happened, because the next thing he knows, Buck is at his side, poking his cheek playfully. “Earth to Eddie. It’s time to go.”

“C’mon, Daddy!”

Blinking once, then twice, Eddie tries to clear his head and takes in Buck’s concerned expression. As he comes back to himself, he can see Buck’s mouth curl into a smile and then Buck grabs onto Eddie’s wrist, guiding him out of the store. The shop employee waves and wishes them a happy holiday as they leave.

* * *

The rest of the month comes and goes, Thanksgiving passing almost unnoticed. Chim invites Maddie over for their first official Thanksgiving together and Buck plays the gallant part of a supportive brother, wanting Maddie to have an uninterrupted, special night with her fiancé and his family. When he explains this to Eddie, his best friend doesn’t hesitate for a moment before inviting Buck over. How can Buck say no when Eddie gets Christopher on the phone, the boy’s cheers causing a wide, genuine smile to pull at Buck’s lips? The domesticity of preparing dinner, eating at one table, and brushing hands during clean up leaves Buck lightheaded and Eddie even closer to tipping over the edge.

A week later, Buck, Eddie, and Christopher finally head to a local tree farm, George and Henry’s U-Cut, just outside Los Angeles city limits. After a very long and very dramatic few hours, Buck and Christopher finally pick the winning tree and Eddie makes quick work of cutting it down. If Buck happens to stare a little longer at Eddie’s strong back and toned forearms he thrusts the saw back and forth, well that’s his business.

They get the tree loaded into the bed of the pickup and Christopher is all giggles and mad plans as they drive to Eddie’s house. 

Finally pulling into the driveway, Buck leans around in his seat to give Christopher a bright smile before snatching the car and house keys from the truck’s ignition. Eddie gapes at him and watches as Buck hops out of the car before helping Christopher out with him. They race up the walkway and have the front door open before Eddie can get the driver’s side door closed.

Buck pauses momentarily, hands out as if he’s waiting for something. His almost crouch, body tightly would as if he’s ready for action. He holds his hands out to his sides, miming like he’s going to quick draw a set of pistols. He waggles his eyebrows at Christopher playfully, his face alight with anticipation, and Christopher throws his head back, loud laughs peeling from his body. Buck then takes out his phone with a dramatic flick of his wrist and scrolls through the apps before he finds an online radio station. He hits play and the room is filled with the soft sounds of Christmas classics. Buck immediately hums along, his entire countenance radiating joy. Eddie smiles from the entryway and leans into the door frame with his hip. Crossing his arms, he allows himself a moment to take in Buck and Christopher, the natural way they play off one another.

After giving a satisfied nod, Buck turns to Eddie and motions for him to get back outside. “Chop chop,” Buck teases and Eddie gives a mock salute, much to Christopher’s chagrin.

Five minutes later, Eddie and Buck finally get the tree inside and in its stand.

Christopher sits on the couch in the living room, doubling over with uncontrollable laughter as Eddie works to straighten the tree. Buck helpfully calls from a few feet away, “A little to your left. No, your other left. No, back the other way.” Eddie growls from underneath seven feet of pine as Buck and Christopher share a look. Once they both agree that the tree is _finally_ at the perfect angle, Eddie pulls himself out from underneath, his cheeks flushed, his thick, dark hair speckled through with pine needles. Buck steps forward and gingerly picks the needles out, his face an expression of modest concentration. His fingers are gentle, one hand carding through Eddie’s hair, the other resting on the juncture of Eddie’s neck and shoulder. Eddie can’t help himself as his eyes drop to see Buck’s tongue peak out between his lips. When Buck pulls away, he and Eddie maintain eye contact for several beats, each not sure what to say about their sudden proximity. 

Thank god for Christopher, Eddie thinks, when his son shouts out that they need to hurry up and get the decorations so they can get started.

Eddie pulls the bags from the front closet and lays everything out on the dining room table. Once everything is settled, Buck lets Christopher help unravel the lights from their plastic holders and plugs one end into the wall socket. Christopher’s face brightens up, his eyes going wide as the reflection of multi-color lights dance across his face. Eddie pulls out his phone quickly and snaps a few photos of Buck crouching down next to his son, their smiles wide as they look at each other. He’ll set one as his lock screen later.

“Now my favorite part,” Buck says as he guides Christopher around the tree in circles. With each pass, they strategically string the lights loosely through various branches. Buck’s always liked a causal tree; one that appears to have taken no effort at all. When the first strand ends, Buck hurries and plugs the next in. After two-and-a-half rotations, Christopher is starting to laugh and tip over. 

“I’m getting dizzy, Buck,” he protests weakly, clearly enjoying himself more than he’s pretending. He’s leaning into Buck’s side and Buck holds him up. 

“Should we make your dad do some work?” Buck asks and Christopher nods enthusiastically. “Yes!”

Buck takes the last strand of lights from Christopher and tucks it temporarily into a branch before he helps the boy back to the couch. “Hey buddy,” Buck says, “can you take put these little wire hangers through the ornaments? We’ll hang them up as soon as your dad and I finish the lights.”

Christopher agrees happily and takes to carefully pulling each green wire from the package and slipping them into the top of every ornament.

“Alright, Diaz.” Buck stands to his full height, shoulders square.

Eddie tilts his chin upwards in a challenge and Buck walks toward him like he’s small prey. Eddie swallows thickly.

“Time to get to work.” The way Buck says this, all serious and low, has Eddie nervous for some reason. Or is it excitement? He does his best to hide his reaction with a smirk before he heads over to the tree to pick up where Christopher left off. He’s made his second pass around the tree when the lights start to blur around him and Eddie can’t help but let out a gasp of laughter. It's dizzying to walk around so many times. He reaches up and tucks the end of the lights into the top of the tree. When he turns to look over his shoulder, Buck is grinning at him and Christopher claps his hands.

“Good job, Daddy!”

“Thanks, Superman.” 

Buck has given Christopher a small basket and Christopher fills it up with his strung ornaments. He comes to stand in between Eddie and Buck, his hands sifting through the ornaments as he picks out his favorites. 

With deep concentration, Christopher begins to strategically place each ornament in a precise location, giving them a nod of approval before moving on. Buck smirks over at Eddie and they watch with a mix of pride and humor. As Christopher makes his way around the tree, Buck swoops in and snatches a few ornaments from the basket, ruffling Christopher's hair as the boy gives out little whines of feigned annoyance. 

“Buck!” he calls out, his attempt at a stern tone ruined by his previous giggles.

“Just need to borrow a few, buddy,” Buck reassures Christopher and then passes a couple to Eddie. Eddie holds them carefully in his hands and stares at them with a poignant gaze. The last time he and Christopher decorated a tree was when Shannon had been with them. It’s an emotional time of year normally, but for the Diaz boys, it’s doubly so; both for what he and Christopher have lost and, Eddie considers as he looks over to watch Buck laughing with his son, for what they’ve gained.

Eddie is still a little lost in his thoughts and he doesn’t realize Buck has sidled up next to him until he feels a prominent warmth to his right. Buck leans over and comments, “I’ll get the top of the tree, you know… since I’m bigger than you.” It’s an obvious tease and Buck only grins when Eddie bumps his shoulder against Buck’s.

“Mmhmm...” Eddie hums in response, his mouth clearly working faster than his brain and he replies, “But I’m stronger, so it’s an even match.” Buck’s mouth goes slack and a furious crimson blush spreads over his face. It takes a second for Buck to react, but then he lunges for Eddie, the other man laughing as he spins out of Buck’s reach. With light fingers Eddie hangs one of the ornaments on the tree. Buck only shakes his head.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Buck mutters and then it’s Eddie’s turn to blush.

“Daddy is cute,” Christopher’s sweet voice pipes up from behind the tree in agreement. He says it like a nonchalant comment, though it feels like anything but.

Whether it’s the warmth of his sweater or the classic holiday songs or the overall cozy, domestic vibe the room has taken on with each new piece of holiday decor added, Buck suddenly feels a heat spread through his chest and limbs as he finds himself drawing closer to Eddie. His friend is humming along with the music as he considers his next ornament’s placement. Buck watches Eddie nibble at his lower lip. Buck takes the opportunity to step closer behind Eddie, his chest just barely brushing Eddie’s back, as he stretches up on his tiptoes and hangs an ornament over Eddie’s head. As he does so, Buck finds himself echoing Christopher’s previous statement, his voice a low rumble. “Yes, your daddy _is_ very cute.”

Eddie—who is not completely ignorant of his relationship with Buck, _thank you_ Hen—sputters, his last ornament falling from his hand before it lands with a muffled thud. 

Did he just hear Buck correctly? They’re always offhandedly making comments about one another, each trying to embarrass or compliment, but the way that Buck says this has Eddie letting out an uncontrollable groan. 

Christ, Christopher is just on the other side of the tree, obliviously hanging ornaments, and here Eddie stands, being wildly turned on by his best friend. Eddie looks over his shoulder at Buck who, with that stupid smirk, clearly knows what he’s doing. Buck’s eyes flick down to Eddie’s lips and Eddie involuntarily licks them. Buck’s smirk dares to broaden and is it just Eddie or is Buck leaning down towards him?

“Daddy!” Christopher calls from the other side of the room and for the second time tonight, Buck almost curses. He loves Christopher with all his body and soul—and then some—but Buck is finally catching his rhythm.

Eddie doesn’t move, his eyes lingering on Buck, as he replies, “Yeah, mijo?” 

Buck’s arm is still above Eddie’s head, the ornament dangling precariously on a branch, and Buck thinks how easy it would be to drop his hand and caress the side of Eddie’s neck. 

“I’m all done.” Christopher sounds so proud and Eddie can’t deny his son anything so he smiles and calls back, “Good job, buddy.” He shares a smile with Buck and they both let out whatever breath they are holding. Buck’s head dips forward until it’s a few millimeters from Eddie’s shoulder. As his hand drops, it just skims Eddie’s arm.

Buck’s not entirely sure how, but this whole ‘decorating the tree’ thing is turning into a very emotionally charged afternoon. 

When Christopher’s head pops out from the other side of the tree, he gives a slightly concerned look and asks, “Are you okay?”

Eddie turns his head to look at Christopher. “Yeah, mi amor. Why?”

Christopher only shakes his head, his expression seemingly wiser than his nine years of age, as he remarks, “You and Buck are red. I thought maybe you weren’t feeling well.”

A bark of laughter leaves Buck in a rush and he has to step away for a second to try and calm his shaking body. Eddie stands there like a fool before walking over to his son and enveloping him in a tight hug. 

“Te amo, mijo. You know that?”

Christopher lets out a squeal of laughter as Eddie places a sloppy, wet kiss on Christopher’s cheek. “Ugh, Daddy!”

Buck watches from the side, his heart filled with a deep sense of yearning. He wants this every day. He wants Christopher and Eddie waiting for him at home. He wants to play silly music and dance with Eddie in the living room. He wants to laugh and play with Christopher after a long day at work. He wants all of this forever and always. 

The soft music in the background changes and soon one of Buck’s favorite songs comes on. Bing Crosby’s gentle crooning fills the room and Buck feels himself involuntarily start singing, his voice barely more than a whisper. Eddie releases his hold on Christopher and turns to Buck. 

As if Eddie is reading Buck’s mind—which they appear to do a lot lately—Eddie pulls away from Christopher and his gaze settles in Buck with rather open and sweet expression. “Would you care to dance?” Eddie asks, a hand outstretched in Buck’s direction.

Buck appears startled for a moment and Eddie wonders if he’s stepped over the invisible line they’d seemingly laid down months ago. He had felt so comfortable with Buck just moments ago and wanted to let that sensation last for as long as possible. 

His fingers wiggle involuntarily and just as Eddie is about to withdraw his hand, Buck takes a step forward, interlaces their fingers, and places his other hand on Eddie’s shoulder. With a bright smile and flushed cheeks, Buck nods and replies tenderly, “It would be my honor.”

At this, Eddie wants to let out a very undignified sound, but knowing it might upset Christopher—and also knowing they do not have time to unpack everything right now—he decides alternatively to duck his head and wraps his free hand around Buck’s waist. With a gentle tug, he pulls Buck flush against him and they begin to move in a lazy motion. Buck lets out a huff of breath. It’s hot against Eddie’s neck and a shiver runs down Eddie’s spine. As they continue to dance, their bodies more swaying than anything else, Buck continues to hum under his breath and Eddie lets his eyelids flutter closed. 

“May all your Christmases be white,” Buck sings and his lips brush against Eddie’s cheek. Eddie almost whimpers at the contact. Buck’s hips brush against Eddie’s. Hands are warm where they hold skin and cotton. Feet shuffle and bump into one another. They’re so lost in the feeling of one another that for just a moment, they forget where they are. Buck leaves a tentative kiss on the corner of Eddie’s mouth and Eddie’s face turns to follow the movement as Buck pulls away, almost as if he’s chasing Buck down.

As Buck sluggishly opens his eyes, he looks past Eddie’s profile to see Christopher watching them with a contented smile on his face. Buck grins back and he imagines for a second what it would be like if every day could end like this. When Buck sees Christopher give an inquisitive look towards both he and Eddie, Buck releases a hand on Eddie and opens his arm wider. Eddie looks up at Buck curiously before he feels a whoosh of air as Christopher teeters over into Buck’s waiting embrace.

Eddie laughs and then he and Buck are enveloping Christopher in their arms, bringing the young boy snuggly in between their bodies. It’s a perfect Diaz-Buckley family sandwich. 

The song ends and a more lively holiday tune fills the room. Buck and Eddie hold each other’s gaze over the top of Christopher’s head. Their smiles are broad and Eddie’s cheeks almost hurt. His heart is full of love, his arms are full of his favorite boys. Eddie knows—judging by the way Buck is blinking as if both trying to hold back tears and attempting to decipher if this moment is real or not—that he must feel the same things that are coursing through Eddie’s own body right now. 

There’s so much Eddie wants to talk to Buck about; so much he wants to hear Buck say. Eddie wants to trap Buck in his house, pin him against a wall, and pull the answers from Buck’s lips by whatever means necessary. 

The air feels so charged and heavy as if whatever they’re feeling can ignite a fire and burn the place down, which would not be great seeing that they’re firefighters and all.

“Merry Christmas, Eddie,” Buck says, his voice thick with emotion.

Eddie swallows and his eyes flick between Buck and Christopher. “Merry Christmas, mis amores.”

Buck opens his mouth to say more, but Christopher wriggles impatiently in their arms as he tries his best to politely ask, “Can we finish the tree now?”

Buck lets out a breathy laugh and Eddie runs a hand through Christopher’s curls. 

“Yeah, buddy. Let’s finish the tree.”

Buck’s hand gives Eddie’s arm one last squeeze and they pull apart, each full to the brim with joy. Christopher is off again like a shot, an expression of determination written clearly across his face as he digs into the basket and grabs another handful of decorations. He’s unbothered by whatever has transpired between Eddie and Buck.

There will be much to discuss tonight after Christopher is asleep, but for now, Buck gives Eddie a playful wink and they’re content to hand decorations to each other, fingers sliding against skin. 


End file.
